Soothing
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: After Susan McNeill drop the bomb, Tony, Kate and Gibbs are hurt, some mentally and others physically


Soothing

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: Hurt/comfort/romance

Pairing: Abby/Gibbs maybe slight Tony/Kate or not.... depends.

Rating: T (as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: 1x10 "Left for dead"

Summary: After Suzanne McNeil drop the bomb, Tony, Kate and Gibbs are hurt, some mentally and others physically

**Author's note: I'm writing this because just I want to. LOL It's silly I know, but really I needed just to write something like this.**

**I hope you will enjoy this little piece as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**You are in no obligation to read if you don't want to.**

**Thanks to Shadoe as always for beta-ing and for being such an amazing friend!**

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**But those who like it drop a review, please! **

********

When they came out of the elevator, Gibbs, Tony and Kate were still dumbfounded by what had happened. Kate was still shell-shocked, they all were, but Kate was the one who had spent the most time with her. Suzanne McNeil had played them. They all thought her amnesia was real- in the beginning it was real , but then her memory started to come back. Though Susan decided to pretend she didn't remember anything, so she could execute her vengeance against Brauer.

No one knew Suzanne McNeil well, that's something they weren't about to forget even if Susan and Brauer were dead now. Kate felt immensely stupid and betrayed, and there was no one who could help make her feel better, no matter what people could say, she still felt partly responsibly of what had happen at the BFF. She hadn't seen any sights of it until a few seconds before Susan had dropped the extremely sensitive sphere to the ground. They had their guns aimed at her, but nothing had helped.

Nothing would have helped anyway, because when someone was ready to do something like that, it could only mean one thing, and that was they wanted to die.

Kate had serious problems about committing suicide. She had been in Catholic school and suicide was considered as a sin, but that wasn't really the major problem. She was sad and pissed because she was still thinking that she might have prevented it.

The time she had spent with Susan kept re-playing in slow motion into her head, she couldn't stop it.

The two men were watching sadly. Tony felt bad for her.

As he sat behind his desk he watched her closely. Now the only thing that could help was to let her have some time so her wounds would heal. Kate needed to go home, but she was in no state to go home alone...

Tony just hoped that his boss would allow her to go home early just this once, and that he would give him to permission to drive her.

As if on cue, Gibbs looked at his agents and told Tony to drive Kate Todd home. DiNozzo jumped to his feet and walked over to his colleague. Smiling softly at her he took her gently by the arm.

"Come on, Kate, let's go home."

She looked at him as if he was coming from somewhere out in space, almost as if she didn't recognize him. Tony just walked her slowly to the elevator.

"And DiNozzo..."

Tony stopped with Kate and turned.

"Yeah, boss?"

"See you tomorrow morning." Gibbs simply said as he sat in his chair behind his desk.

"See you tomorrow, boss," Tony replied starting to walk toward the elevator again with Kate, who was holding his arm.

NCIS agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a headache, and his ears were still buzzing slightly from the explosion. Except for those minor injuries, he only had a few scratches on his face other than that he seemed to be alright.

Leaning against the back of his chair he closed his eyes.

*******

Abby stepped out of the elevator a half hour later, full of energy and as usual wondering how it went and if the victim had recovered her memory.

The minute the doors of the metallic cage opened she knew something was wrong, and when she saw the bullpen was empty except for Gibbs her heartbeat raised and Abby hurried up to him and crouch in front of him reaching out, she posed her hand on one of his knees because she started her list of questions.

"Gibbs! You okay? What happened? Where are Tony and Kate and why is your face covered with scratches?" She asked really fast, as only she could.

Gibbs opened his eyes and sighed, he knew this would come, the moment she would see him like this and realize the two other agents were not there. The questions would roll off of her tongue because she was worried.

"Abbs, calm down." He told her softly but firmly.

"How can you ask me to calm down, Gibbs?! Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? What the hell happened?"

"Suzanne McNeil literally dropped a bomb." Gibbs told his forensic scientist.

"WHAT??????? Are Kate and Tony alright?"

"Yeah, they are, Abbs, Tony drove Kate home. She feels betrayed. I so told her to be careful, but she didn't want to listen, saying McNeill's eyes were so sad and pleading, and what's the result? McNeill's dead as well as Brauer and some innocent victims all because she was a jealous woman who didn't liked to be dumped and finally decided that if she couldn't have Brauer no other woman would..."

"A woman never likes to get dumped, Gibbs, but not quite a lot goes through those extremes, thank God... and from the scratches on your face something's telling me you guys are pretty lucky to be alive..." Abby said before standing slowly.

Gibbs's eyes followed her movements as he told her "Yes we were, thinking of it could have been dead too. She must have been determined to kill him. We were all there and we didn't see it coming. Kate had suspicions a little before, but Brauer had barely had time to warn us that she had a bomb in her hand that Susan was letting it slip through her fingers."

Abby looked at him and took a step even closer to him, smiled; she then posed her right hand on his chest giving him a gentle push looking at him with slight mischief, telling him in her very unique way that everything would be going fine soon.

Gibbs's chair rolled a few inches backwards, his eyes were still fixed on her. Abby took another step toward him and to his surprise she sat herself on his lap and hugged him tightly. After a little she pulled back, she looked straight into those icy blue eyes she loved so much from the first time they met. Gibbs didn't need to talk with words, his eyes saying it all, at to her at least.

Abby leaned slowly down toward his face and placed a gentle kiss on a scratch he had just above his eye. The soft touch of her lips made him close his eyes. Her lips are soothing the slight pain he's feeling

Abby kissed another scratch and another, and then her read lips kissed a small cut on his upper lip. Pulling back a little again, she rested her forehead against his, and just looked at him and asked him, "better?"

A smirk made its ways on his lips and as he replied "Much."

Abby's face lit up and her eyes sparkled. She felt a slight pressure in her neck then, his hand had at some point placed itself there and his other rested on her hip.

_Wait when did that happen? _

She felt herself being pulled even closer to him and the next thing she knew they were kissing. One kiss turned into another and soon they were kissing passionately, both wanting to take control over the kiss forgetting completely where they were. Thank God no one was in the bull pen except for them.

Abby moaned and broke the kiss.

"What do you say we continue this somewhere else?" She asked still slightly out of breath.

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be my line, Abby?" He asked softly.

"If you say so, Master..." Abby retorted innocently, but her eyes showing nothing but mischief.

He's about to reply, but Abby laughs a crystal clear laugh as she dashes off to the elevator.

_Tonight's gonna be all exploring and tasting..._

THE END

Or is it really???

7


End file.
